Of Sunsets and Men
by piplup-pokefan
Summary: Oneshot. While enjoying a romantic beach sunset, May and Dawn discuss their love lives. Mention of Contestshipping. Implied Ikarishipping.


They sat at their outdoor, ocean view table on the restaurant's patio.

"What's it like to be you?" May asked while swirling her straw around the ice in her glass and staring out at the sea while the sunset shone brilliantly off the water.

"What?" Dawn replied. "What do you mean?"

May sighed.

"I just mean, you're so perfect. You're an amazing coordinator, one of the absolute best. Men die at your feet. You're incredibly gorgeous. You are super nice with a killer personality, and if that wasn't enough you're a gifted singer. What's that like?"

"Please" Dawn said while grinning and waving her hand in dismissal. "On paper I look good, I guess, but no one is perfect. And how do you not see how awesome you are? You're just as good of a coordinator as me, if not better. You have fans, you're beautiful, guys crush on you too."

May remained downcast.

"I guess…" she muttered. "You can have any guy you want, though. Even Drew notices you and seems struck by your presence."

"Drew?" Dawn questioned. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"Don't deny it" May started. "I've seen the way he looks at you; he almost acts like a star struck school girl when you're around."

"May, come on, Drew clearly loves you. It's just like you said, it's like being star struck. It doesn't mean anything. It certainly doesn't mean anything to me. Not romantically, anyway. I would never in a million years threaten what you have with him. If I were a guy I'm sure he would act the same."

May snorted at that.

"Maybe" she said. "Do you really mean it? It means nothing to you when guys act like that with you? You could have any guy you wanted out of all the ones who throw themselves at you!"

"But that's just it" Dawn said. "Where's the romance? The mystery? The fun? It's a complete turn off for me. I mean, it's flattering, but a total turn off. How do I know that when the shock wears off, they like me for who I really am and not just my name? Come on, you've experienced this to!"

Dawn cleared her throat and lowered her voice.

"Ahem, excuse me, uh, Miss Dawn. Um, hi, my name is Roger and I'm a huge, uh, fan of yours. It would make my whole life if you would do me the honour of uh, accompanying me to dinner" she laughed while imitating a typical male fan.

May started laughing and decided to contribute.

"Ahem, oh my god, you're May Maple. I've been following you and your career for a few years now. I hope that doesn't sound creepy. I swear I'm not a stalker! You're my absolute favourite coordinator. If you're not busy after the contest do you think we could talk about techniques over coffee? If you're not busy I mean".

They both started laughing.

"What a bunch of dorks" Dawn said.

May's face turned serious again.

"So, if you're not interested in any of those guys, is there someone you are interested in then?"

It was now Dawn's turn to stare out at the sea and watch the sun as it pulled the blanket of ocean up to it's top as it prepared for sleep. She sighed.

"Yeah…" she said. "But I don't think he has feelings for me at all. Not that he shows, anyway. It's not like we see each other much. Just here and there if we happen to be in the same town."

"Ohhhh!" May started to squeal and clasped her hands together. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

Dawn chuckled.

"No, I don't think so, he's not a coordinator. He's a trainer. I've known him as an acquaintance for a long time, but we've never really been friends."

"Why not?" May asked, a bit confused.

"I don't know, he's really stoic and introverted. The really pensive and reclusive type where you never know what they're thinking or feeling."

"Sounds really masculine. And dreamy" May said while narrowing her eyes and sipping from her straw.

Dawn laughed.

"He is! That's why I'm fascinated by him. Like I said before, I can't stand guys who throw themselves at me. But this one, he's as opposite from them as you can get. It's like he barely knows I exist. I don't even think he realises I'm famous!"

May laughed.

"So what's the hold up? Why don't you just jump him already?"

Dawn burst out laughing and nearly snorted out her drink.

"I could never do that! He'd probably call me a freak and shove me off!"

"Still…" May began, "You should at least make some sort of move to find out how he feels. It's better to know, right?"

"Yeah…" Dawn sighed, her eyes returning to the receding sunset. "I know."


End file.
